Teardrops
by Shivering Heart
Summary: Taylor has been through a lot, and when she arrives at La Push she finds herself remembering all the horrible times. Join Taylor on her journey to happiness and possibly the end of all the hardships she had been through in her life.
1. Preface

_**Summary:**_

_**A young Feral comes to La Push hoping to forget about her past or at least live differently than she had been. But what happens when she's being hunted? And doesn't let go of her past? And falls for a certain shape shifter?**_

**A/N:**

**That's right another fafic with Ferals that come to La Push. And yes Seth is with one agai just like in my other fanfic called **_**Control**_**. I do hope you like reading that one and I hope you enjoy this fanfic as well, it is very different from Control. Just read and tell me what you think at the end of the chapter.**

~Preface~

Seth, holdig my hand leads me away from the bonfire and into the forest. I drink from my glass of water desperately trying to keep calm. Those tales. All those legends, they're making me angry and sad and feel lost all at once. All because of the wolves in them. Wolves. Wolves are canines and canines right now are not on my friendly list. Everyone there listened with awe and happiness about all of it, everyone but me.

I said nothing and did not change my normally hard or emotionless expression. Once all that was done Sam urged Seth to lead me into the forest and tell me something. Speaking of that I snap out of my thoughts as soon as we stop. We had only walked a few yards into the woods, just far enough out of sight but not far enough out of earshot.

"You know those legends you just heard?" Seth asked.

Looking from my half empty glass and up to Seth's face I see how serious he is about what I think he is thinking of telling me. "Yes?" my voice was calm.

"They're real." he said. "And...I am one, a shapeshifter or werewolf or whatever."

I said nothing but I did feel my fingers tighten slightly around the glass I held. And when I spoke I could tell it was deadly calm ad full of ice. How can I tell? Well I saw him shutter slightly from the tone. "Nice joke. Don't lie to me."

"No, it's true." Seth said after a moment.

"I'm serious if you're lieing-"

"I'm not just don't be afraid." he interrupted me.

Seth stepped back until he stood in the undergrowth, quickly he slipped off his shorts and then in the blink of an eye a huge wolf was in his place. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open slightly, he quickly returned to normal and put his shorts back on. He walked forward toward me slowly, carefully.

"Don't be afraid." Seth said.

Do I look afraid? Okay I probably do and to keep up that look a bit longer I took a step back away from him. "Y-You're a were w-wolf." I whispered.

"Yes." he said.

Suddenly he freezes midstep in tryig to get closer to me. Why? Well my eyes narrowed to little slits of pure firey rage aand hurt. I wrapped my entire hand around the glass of water and threw it, not just splash the water on Seth's face. No, I literally threw the glass right into his face with all my unatural strength. It hit the direct center of my target, Seth's nose and eyes; he cried in pain.

"I hate you!" I shouted, backing away. "I hate you-you damn evil mutt! If you ever come near me again I'll break your arm. If you ever talk to me I'll strangle you! And if you ever touch me I will rip your throat right open!" I shouted full of rage, hatred, and pain.

"And I was beginning to lo-like you." I whispered.

The last thing I saw before I turned around and sped off into the forest was Seth's pained bleeding face and bleeding eyes. As well as the arriving faces of the rest of everyone that had been at the bonfire, everyone who could the Elders didn't come to see what happened...

**A/N:  
>Oh no! Why does she hate Seth? Tell me if I should continue and you will find out why and see how they meet. I bet ya'll might like it. So just tell me what you think and what not and well..you know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi sorry it took so long for me to update this fanfic. I guess I forgot to for a while, maby. Well at least I'm updating now and ya'll won't have to hunt me down. Well enjoy this chapter.**

~Chapter 1~

He walked into the building, backpack slung over his shoulder and a bored expression on his face as he walked down the hallway. The halls were empty, most likely to the fact that the bell had already rung for the first class of the day. So instead of heading to his first class he went to the office to grab a tardy slip, just so he wouldn't have to get yelled at by the teacher again for not having a pass for his tardiness again.

The office was quiet, with just the annoying tap tap tapping of the woman's fake red nails on the counter. She was old, wrinkles covered her exausted looking face. "I need to get a tardy pass." he said.

She pointed one of those nails around the corner. "You can get one in the office on your right Mr. Clearwater."

"Thankyou" he said.

Now walking arounding the corner of the front office he went down a short hallway and into another office...the attendence office. Emmediatly the man at the desk knew what he was here for and filled one out. Since this would be the twenty-ith time this school year that he has come in late.

"Here you go. Try not to be late Seth." the attendence person said.

Seth grabbed the pink and yellow paper. "No promises."

And with that Seth left that office and began walking into the front office and then toward his first class. Only he ended up stopping when he saw an unfamiliar girl standing at the front desk. Who is she? She must be new. He guessed she was new because he had never seen her before and he's seen at least everyone in this school at least once by passing them in the halls. The girl wore nothing but white, she had a white medium sleeved shirt on which hugged her hour glass frame, and tight white skinny jeans.

Her shoes were snow white ballet slippers. All of which her white outfit nearly blended in with her silvery hair and pale skin. She was tall, almost as tall as Seth but still lacked half a foot or less and it seemed her height made up for her weight. Because she was so thin she almost looked anerexic.

"Thank you." the girl's soft distant voice said.

That snapped Seth out of his looking at the new girl just in time to see she now had a map of the school and her class schedule. But no locker? Seth shook his head and began walking again out of the office, only to be stopped again.

"Seth, can you show this girl around school?" the front desk woman said.

He turned his head. "Okay, Ms. Tibowski."

The new girl, in which has yet to introduce herself turned around. Seth nearly gasped when he saw her eyes, they were icey blue...extremely ice blue. It seemed almost as if they could freeze you, they could freeze you if there were any emotion in them or on her face. That's it, Seth looked down at the most distant most emotionless face he had ever seen-the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"I'm Seth-Seth Clearwater." he said the first that came to mind, without taking his eyes off her eyes.

"My name is Taylor, Taylor Blanklynx" she said.

The two walked out of the front office as soon as Taylor had broken their gaze by yanking her class schedule up to her face. Seth did not stop stareing, could not stop stareing; she was just the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

"What's your first class?" Seth asked eventually.

Taylor pulled the paper down slightly but did not stop looking at it as she did so and as she responded. ", room 212 first floor, Biology."

"Hey that's with me." he said happily.

.._..

"Hey that's with me." Seth said happily.

I still did not look at him, he was strange and too happy. Why is he so happy? What's there to be happy about in this world? What? I felt my hands begin to tighten into fists even though I still held my schedule in them, which is important if I want to find my classes. Taking a quiet deep breath in I calmed and lightened my grip, this also happens to be when I hear a door open.

"After you." he says.

My hands fall to my sides, my right holding my schedule and school map, my left carrying my leafy green bag. I peer into the classroom for a second and see not jsut about thirty students with one being as too tall and overly muscled as Seth but also a shortish old man with balding hair. Great! With so many different people my instincts told me to run or at least get into a fighting position, because I do not know who is a friend or who is an enemy. But seeing as everyone looks bored I keep my emotionless expression and posture without it wavering, not even slightly.

"Uh, thanks." I said and walked in.

Seth handed the old man a slip of paper that is pink and yellow while I handed him a slip he had to sign that I was given. "I'm new, my name is Taylor Blanklynx."

"Ah, welcome Ms. Blanklynx. You can take a seat in the empty seat in front of Mr. Clearwater." the old man, also known as Mr. Brown, the teacher said.

"okay."

Seth sat beside the boy that looked like him, the very tall one with unusually large muscles, both looked to be on...steriods? I shrugged and walked down the aisle, getting huffs from some girls (most likely Ms. Populars) and a few frightened looks when people got glimpses of my eyes. When I'm sitting down in my desk on the left side of Seth I catch a whispered conversation between him and his friend.

"Seth, who's the new girl? I saw how you looked at her." was what his friend said.

"Her name is Taylor Blanklynx." Seth responded.

His response sounded oddly dreamily if you ask me, like my name was the most beautiful thing he said or that I was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. I tuned out emmediatly when I caught that dreamy tone.

.._..

Embry smiled when he caught Seth's dreamy tone when he said Taylor's name. "Looks like someone imprinted."

"Yeah, and on the most beautiful girl ever." Seth said.

"Invite her to eat lunch with us, so she can feel welcome." Embry suggested.

Before Seth could reply the teacher interrupted by dropping a textbook on the floor which ended with the loud boom silencing anyone to everyone having hushed conversation. Seth and Embry sat up straight at their lab table and faced forward while the people in front of them turned to face the front. Taylor had already been turned and had her notebook in hand and was taking notes on the lecture.

"Better take notes." Seth muttered.

After class he made sure to meet Taylor at the classroom door just so he could be her 'tour guide' ofthe school like he was told. "Hi, what's your next class?"

"Algebra room 103." Taylor answered.

A happy smile spread across his face. "Wow another class with me!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I didn't really know how it should go for the first chapter. But hey, it's still a chapter better than nothing, right? Well review if you have the time or want to inform me of any mistakes I may have forgotten. Well until next time I'll be writing...**


End file.
